Up All Night
by ShotMeOuttaTheSky
Summary: Lily Burke finds out something that could change her life forever. Louis Tomlinson finds out something that could make his life better and Niall Horan finds... a relationship? One Direction Fic, is better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so this is my new story, hope you guys like it. Feel free to review and leave me any comments about the story**

**Disclaimer: (same for entire story)I DON NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION**

* * *

Lily POV

Hi there. My name is Lily, Lily Marie Burke to be exact -I have dark brown hair that curls slightly (I like to wear it straight) and blue eyes, I am very small reaching 5'3, i'm your average girl. Aged seventeen, born and raised in London- and this is the story of how my life was turned completely upside down. There are days when you think that you know someone and then in a split second everything has changed and you don't know if you will ever be able to trust them again.  
I should probably go back to the day when this all happened... So here is my story. Warning: may contain nuts

"Lily! Can you just tell me where we are going!" my best friend Keri complained as we sat on the bus towards somewhere in east London

I sighed and looked up "we'll be there soon enough so ...NO!"

She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, Keri has been my best friend for the last six and a half years and we tell each other everything, yet the one thing I had been bursting to tell her for days was a secret.

I looked up as the bus shuddered to a stop "one more stop"

Keri looked up and realisation hit her "Lily we can't be here!" she hissed "They'll get pissed if fans start knocking on their doors! How did you even manage to get their address?!"

"I was given it" I shrugged

"by who?!"

I smirked and pressed the bell as the bus made it's way to the next stop. As it stopped I skipped off of the bus and waited for Keri. She glared at me as we walked towards the giant complex. I pulled the sleeves of my hoodie down over my hands, starting to get a little nervous. I walked quickly towards the address that I had been given and took a deep breath

"Lily, can we please just go home! We'll get into trouble" Keri sighed following after me "if you're trying to prove something by doing this then you don't have to"

"that's the thing to Keri, I have to do this... I don't have a choice" I shrugged and walked through the door, looking at the many buzzers in front of me I pressed the one that I knew would lead to a huge change

Someone answered on the other side of the buzzer thing "Hello?" he asked and I took another breath before answering

"Hi... It's Lily Burke"

* * *

Louis POV

"so let me get this straight" Liam muttered as he paced the floor in front of the sofa's where the rest of the boys and I sat "you invited a fan to my place?"

"She's not just a fan you guys" I sighed leaning back

"Does she like our music?" Zayn asked

I nodded "yeah I suppose she does"

"then she's a fan" he pointed out

"It's more complicated than that" I muttered looking over at Liam who had finally stopped pacing "I can't explain it now but I promise when she gets here I will explain everything"

Harry jumped up an walked over to me "Lou, how do we know who she is. A load of fans have been knocking here lately. How will we know who she is?"

"Her name is Lily Burke... I told her to say her name"

"okay then" Harry shrugged and stood up walking towards the kitchen "I'm going to get a drink"

I glanced down at my phone and sighed. She had texted me earlier asking if she could bring a friend along and I'd said it was fine. I hadn't heard anything from her since, it was no quarter to Eleven and she told me she would be ere between half ten and eleven. I looked around the room and smiled slightly. Niall was asleep, a bowl of crisp on his chest. Zayn was checking twitter, Harry walked back in with a glass of water and sat down next to Zayn whilst Liam sat next to me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before the buzzer went off. I jumped to my feet and the other guys snapped their heads towards the door

"that might be them!" I said

"yeah but it might also be a random fan" Niall pointed out, we all looked at him "what? Just because I was asleep doesn't mean I missed what you guys were saying"

"right... Liam go get it!" Zayn muttered

Liam went to the phone by the door and started speaking into it

"Louis!" he called "she's here!"

"Let he up!" I yelled running towards the door

Liam laughed and let her in. I stood by the door nervously, I hadn't told the lads who Lily really was and she texted me saying that her friend didn't know either so it would be good to tell them all together... An it would be easier for her to tell her friend without needing proof. I was snapped out of my thought by a knock at the door

"I'll get it!" I yelled, I took a breath as I opened the door and smiled at Lily


	2. Chapter 2

Lily POV

"Hi Louis" I smiled nervously. Keri was looking at me with wide eyes; I would have laughed if this was any other day. Louis grinned at me, he looked nervous too but was much better at hiding it than I was

"come on in" he said stepping to the side to let us pass. I had to push Keri in seeing as she was still in shock, or whatever it was. Louis shut the door behind us and then led us into the main room where the rest of the boys were sitting. I pushed Keri into the room and stood there awkwardly

"so, Louis are you going to introduce us?" Niall asked, a smirk on his face

Louis looked over at me and I nodded. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back towards the others "Right, this is Lily Burke"

"Hi..." I smiled, waving my hand awkwardly

Liam looked over at Louis with one eyebrow raised "and she's not a normal fan how?"

I looked over at Louis "tell them"

"why should I tell them?! Why don't you tell them?"

"Because this was your idea Louis, I could have easily told Keri at home!"

"Yes but would she have believed you?" Louis asked taking a step towards me

"No...but at least she would know"

"Hey guys" I heard a voice say, Louis and I turned to face Zayn who was standing up "I hate to break up whatever the hell this is but would someone mind explaining?"

I sighed and looked at Louis "You can explain"

"no! You can explain!" Louis argued

"How about you both explain?" Keri yelled

I looked over at my best friend and laughed "Good idea Keri... But I'd take a seat if I were you"

* * *

Louis POV

I chuckled at Lily, smiling slightly as her friend sat awkwardly on the edge of the sofa, Harry moved up to make some room for her and I caught him sending a cheeky wink in her direction causing her to blush. Typical Harry. I then glanced over at the others who were looking at myself and Lily expectantly

"Right... where do I begin" I muttered, Lily rolled her eyes at me and I glared at her "Oi, it's hard to think of a simple way to say this!"

"Fine then, I'll start" She huffed "Basically the Louis Tomlinson that you know and... Love has been hiding a huge secret from you, his closest and most loyal friends for a few days now"

_Great way to start Lily, Get my friends to hate me _"Okay I'll explain" I sighed

"Yes, please do" Zayn said leaning back into the sofa "So we can actually do something!"

"Fine, Lily is not just a normal fan okay, she's my sister. Yeah you heard me right, she's my sister! Now does anyone have any questions?!" I shot out. The five people on the sofa gave me confused looks before they all raised their hands, a little hesitantly. From beside me I could hear laughter, and I glanced over at Lily who was doubled over, I rolled my eyes and looked at the others "Yes Niall, what's your question?" I asked looking pointedly at the blonde lad

"She's your sister?" He asked

I sighed, this was going to be a long day

"I'll take it" Lily volunteered taking a step forwards "Yes Niall I am his sister"

"How? I mean your last name isn't Tomlinson... it's Burke"

"She was adopted; my mum didn't think she was ready for another child after me so she put her up for adoption. She was adopted by the Burke family and she took their last name. So that's how she is my sister" I shrugged

"oh!" They all chorused and I chuckled lightly

Keri stood up and walked towards us "Now that I think about it you do look quite alike, I mean you both have Brown hair, the same face... the same eyes " she rambled on and I looked over at Lily, she was seventeen years old, so that would make her three years younger than me. We both had the same coloured hair and eyes and yeah I suppose we did look alike. She was tiny though, god knows where she got her height from but hey she looked like she could be a right laugh.

"Any other questions?" Lily asked smiling at me before turning back to the others

"Yeah I have one!" Harry called from the sofa

Lily turned to him with one eyebrow slightly raised "Go on"

"Why are you so fit when your brother is... meh" He teased

"Oi!" I exclaimed glaring at him... wow I seemed to be doing a lot of that today "Don't be mean Harry"

"You know I'm only teasing you Boo" He chuckled

I rolled my eyes at the nickname and sat on the floor. Harry came and sat next to me. Keri sat on the sofa next to Zayn who was next to Liam whilst Niall sat on the floor next to the sofa (Harry and I were opposite the sofa), Lily just stood there looking around awkwardly.

"Come sit next to me" Niall called and I saw her blush slightly

"Err... thanks" She muttered biting her lip and walking to sit next to the Irish boy... I'd have to remember to ask her about that later... hmmm... I shook my head and the group started to talk. Keri seemed quite confident; she kept glancing over at Harry. Something tells me that Lily's friend had a crush on a certain curly haired flirt. I let my eyes flick from person to person. Keri was talking to Zayn and Liam, god knows what they were talking about. Lily was talking to Niall it seemed, she blushed as he said something to her before she looked down. I rolled my eyes slightly at the blonde lad, maybe I'd have to set down a few rules... oh God, now I sound like an over protective brother and that's not really something that I want

"So guys, I have another question" Harry said breaking me out of my thoughts

I looked over at the curly haired boy "This one better be serious Styles"

"Oh it is... Now that we know you're Lou's sister... are you going to be a Tomlinson?" He asked looking straight at Lily. Now that was a good point, we all turned to look at Lily who had the expression of a deer caught in headlights

"I hadn't really thought about it" She shrugged after a few moments of silence "I think I'm going to legally keep the last name Burke, but between us lot and maybe on Twitter I'll change my last name to Tomlinson..."

"So now you two are Lou and Lil Tomlinson!" Zayn chuckled

I glanced over at Lily who smiled "So we are" I muttered

"Wait! Because I'm your sister and you love me... am I allowed to call you Boo Bear?"

I groaned internally before sighing "Yeah, I suppose you are, but I hardly think it's fair that I get tormented by anyone else" I added with a slight pout

"Don't pout Lou, it's not flattering" Liam smirked and I glared at him... again with the glaring?! Today was supposed to be a good day, not a glaring day

"Any other questions?" Lily asked

"Yeah I have one, what are you going to tell people?" Liam asked looking over at me, then Lily

"I was thinking that we could tell everyone the truth... I mean when you get seen with us, people are bound to start asking questions. There's really no point lying to them, we may as well tell everyone the truth. That Lily is my sister and is living in London... " I said before Lily had the chance to open her mouth

"Wait!" came Lily's voice and I turned to face her "What do you mean I'll get seen with you?"

"Well you will be spending a lot of time with us... right?"

"So you mean... you actually want to spend time with me?" She asked in disbelief "This isn't just a onetime thing to let your friends know?"

I rolled my eyes at her, a small chuckle escaping my lips. How could she possibly think that I wouldn't want to spend time with her, she was my sister for crying out loud. Of course I wanted to spend time with her, I hadn't known anything about her for seventeen years, and there was a lot of catching up to do "Of course I want to spend time with you" I answered "You're my little sister Lily, I wasn't just going to introduce you to my friends and then tell you to bugger off, what sort of brother would that make me? Besides, we have seventeen years worth of catching up to do, I want to know everything about you... and I bloody well hope that you want to spend time with me because you will be spending most of your time here with myself and the lads... Keri will be here too"

Lily grinned and stood up, launching herself into my lap. I chuckled and opened my arms just as she hugged me, I hugged her back and sighed, I was so happy that I'd asked her to come, at least I now knew what she was like. Talking over the phone really didn't do much to let you know what a person was like.

"How about we go chat somewhere private? We can catch up and all that" She muttered into the hug

I looked up at the others and they all nodded, Zayn and Liam turned to each other and started talking whilst Harry moved over to sit in front of Keri and they too started talking "Sounds like a good idea" I smiled and stood up as Lily did.

"Where to?" She asked

"This way Lils" I chuckled walking towards the guest bedroom with her following close behind "Let's catch up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Niall POV

Keri, Liam, Harry, Zayn and myself were sitting in the living room talking. Well technically Harry was talking to Keri, and Zayn and Liam were talking. I myself was thinking about Louis and Lily, they seemed so comfortable around each other even though they had only just met, She seemed like a really nice person, she was quite good looking too which was a great thing, but I doubt Louis would let me anywhere near her, he was very protective about his family and I doubted that Lily would be any different, seeing as she technically was his family. A knock on the door shook me out of my thoughts and I stood to go and get it, the others looked at me before turning to continue their conversations

I opened the door "Eleanor?" I said in surprise, looking at the brunette standing in front of me

"Hey Niall" She smiled "I'm just here to see Louis... is he here?"

I glanced around and gulped, Louis was in with Lily at the moment and he didn't want Eleanor to find out about her until they had bonded a bit. The others had all stopped their conversations and were now standing behind me, Keri standing beside Harry awkwardly

It was Liam who broke the silence "Louis is a little busy at the moment Eleanor"

"Yeah... he's busy doing... things" Harry muttered earning him a glare from Zayn

Eleanor took a step forwards "What kind of busy?" she asked "Where is he?"

"Well he's certainly not here, as you can clearly see" Liam said motioning around

"LOUIS! Put me down!" Lily yelled from the room that they were in

"No way Lils, you were mean so now you must pay!" Louis' voice followed. I looked at Eleanor with a worried expression; a glance at the other lads (and Keri) showed that they all had the same look

"Who is Lily?" Eleanor asked "Who is he with?"

"errrrrr..." I hesitated. Eleanor pushed past me and walked towards the room, Louis and Lily were talking... or whatever the hell it was that they were doing

"Eleanor I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" Harry warned. Of course Eleanor decided not to listen to him and opened the door.

* * *

Lily POV

I followed Louis into the guest bedroom and sat down on the bed, Louis on the other hand decided to switch on the T.V and turn on the Wii that Liam kept in the room. He handed me a controller and he flicked it on

"Before we get to know each other I need to know if you are worthy of being my sister, you see Liam keeps the Wii in here because he's worried that the lads and I will break it. So now we are going to battle it out on Harry Potter Lego!" Louis smirked sitting down next to me

I smiled at him "Okay, sounds good"

He loaded a new game and we started to play the game, I was Harry and Louis decided that he didn't want to be a ginger, so he was stuck being Hermione. It was quite funny, he was rubbish at the game and I ended up doing all the work, Louis claimed that it was because being a girl was distracting him but somehow I don't think he was telling the truth.

"Oh come on Lily, please just let me be Harry!" He pouted after around half an hour

"No way!" I exclaimed making my character cross the screen to get to whatever it was that was hidden.

Louis sighed and then made his on screen character walk over to mine "Fine, if you won't let me be Harry then I suppose I'll just have to do this!" He smirked and made Hermione pick up Harry, which then caused me to lose what I was doing

"LOUIS! Put me down!" I yelled in surprise, glaring over at my brother

Louis smirked and made Hermione run around in circles, carrying Harry "No way Lils, you were mean so now you must pay!"

I glared at him and hit him on the arm

"That hurt!" he glared at me

I smirked "You should have just put Harry down then!"

"I'm not putting Harry down!"

"Louis put hi-" I was cut off as the door opened. Louis and I looked over at the door to see a brunette standing there

"Shit" Louis muttered, and I realized that the brunette in the doorway was Louis' girlfriend Eleanor

"err... hi" I muttered

Eleanor walked in and glared at Louis "What the hell Louis!" She yelled

"Eleanor I can explain!"

"Too right you can, who is this" She pointed at me "and why were the boys saying that you weren't here?!"

I sighed and stood up, knowing that Louis would probably only end up making this worse for himself "I'm Lily Burke... Well Lily Tomlinson really, I'm Louis little sister"

Eleanor looked at me with one eyebrow raised, she obviously didn't believe me "I've met Louis sisters, and he doesn't have a sister called Lily"

"That's because she's adopted" Louis muttered standing up and walking next to me. Eleanor's eyes widened slightly as she took in our looks

"Oh..." she muttered "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted to get to know her properly before anyone else found out" Louis shrugged "Sorry, it probably wasn't the best idea... I just didn't want anyone finding our so quickly"

"It's okay Louis, I get what you were doing..." Eleanor smiled and turned to me "It's lovely to meet you Lily"

"Yeah you too" I smiled slightly.

There was a cough from the door and the three of us looked over where the other boys and Keri were still standing, watching with amused expressions

"Right, now that we have cleared that up, how about we go and get a drink or something at that shop down the road" Harry grinned

"Sounds like a great idea!" Louis grinned and I laughed. Everyone else agreed and we split into pairs. Zayn and Liam, Harry and Keri, Louis and Eleanor and lastly Niall and myself, it would be safer than walking to the shop in a big group. There was a chance that there would be fans out and about so it was probably a better idea to go in pairs, the boys would have less of a chance of getting recognised

"Let's go!" Niall yelled grabbing my arm and dragging me out of Liams apartment. I laughed and looked back at Keri who just smiled. We had all decided to take different routes to the shop and seeing as I had no idea where we were going Niall had to lead the way. It was only a five or ten minute walk away from Liams house so we didn't have to walk that far

"So Lily, now I can get to know Tommo two a little better" he grinned turning to face me as we walked

I laughed and nodded "so you do"


End file.
